sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Life of Pets 2
| writer = Brian Lynch | starring = | music = Alexandre Desplat | cinematography = | editing = Tiffany Hillkurtz | production companies = * Illumination }} | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 86 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = }} The Secret Life of Pets 2 is an American 3D computer animated comedy film produced by Illumination, directed by Chris Renaud, co-directed by Jonathan Del Val, and written by Brian Lynch. It is the sequel to The Secret Life of Pets (2016) and the second feature film in the franchise. The film features the voice talents of Patton Oswalt (replacing Louis C.K.), Eric Stonestreet, Kevin Hart, Jenny Slate, Ellie Kemper, Tiffany Haddish, Lake Bell, Nick Kroll, Dana Carvey, Hannibal Buress, Bobby Moynihan, and Harrison Ford. The film is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on June 7, 2019, by Universal Pictures. Synopsis Max faces some major changes after his owner Katie gets married and now has a child named Liam, up to the point he becomes overprotective. On a family trip to the countryside, Max meets a farm dog named Rooster, and both attempt to overcome his fears. Meanwhile, Gidget tries to rescue Max's favorite toy from a cat-packed apartment, and Snowball sets on a mission to free a white tiger named Hu from a circus. Cast * Patton Oswalt as Max, a Jack Russell Terrier. * Eric Stonestreet as Duke, a large, brown, shaggy Newfoundland mix who lives with Max. * Kevin Hart as Snowball, a white rabbit and former flushed pet. * Jenny Slate as Gidget, a white Pomeranian. * Tiffany Haddish as Daisy, a Shih Tzu. * Lake Bell as Chloe, a morbidly obese and apathetic grey tabby cat. * Nick Kroll as Sergei, a circus owner. * Dana Carvey as Pops, an elderly Basset Hound who is paralyzed in his back legs. * Ellie Kemper as Katie, Max and Duke's owner, Chuck's wife and Liam's mother. * Chris Renaud as Norman, a guinea pig. * Hannibal Buress as Buddy, a laid-back dachshund. * Bobby Moynihan as Mel, a hyperactive pug. * Harrison Ford as Rooster, a Welsh Sheepdog. * Pete Holmes as Chuck, Katie's husband and Liam's father. * Tara Strong as Sweetpea, a green and yellow budgie parakeet. * Meredith Salenger as Crazy Cat Lady. * Henry Lynch as Liam, Katie and Chuck's son. Production On August 2, 2016, Universal Pictures and Illumination announced a sequel to the 2016 animated film The Secret Life of Pets with director Chris Renaud and writer Brian Lynch returning. Chris Meledandri and Janet Healy would produce the film. In November 2017, it was announced that Louis C.K. would not be reprising his role as Max after being accused of and later admitting to sexual misconduct with five women. In April 2018, it was announced that Patton Oswalt will replace C.K. as Max while Hart, Stonestreet, Slate, Kemper, Bell, Carvey, Buress, Moynihan will reprise their roles. Additional casting includes Tiffany Haddish, Nick Kroll, Harrison Ford and Pete Holmes. Release The Secret Life of Pets 2 is scheduled to be released in the United States on June 7, 2019 by Universal Pictures. It was previously set for a July 13, 2018 release, and then on July 3, 2019. The film was released in the United Kingdom two weeks earlier on May 24, 2019. Marketing Leading up to the movie’s release, a few character trailers have dropped, which each features Max, Chloe, Snowball, Daisy, Gidget and Rooster. On April 11, 2019 (National Pet Day), the first official full trailer dropped. The final trailer was released on May 16, 2019. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, The Secret Life of Pets 2 will be released alongside Dark Phoenix and Late Night, and is projected to gross around $63 million in its opening weekend. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 79% based on 14 reviews, with an average rating of 6/10. At Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 52 out of 100, based on 6 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films about cats Category:Animated films about birds Category:Animated films about rabbits and hares Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films featuring pets Category:Films scored by Alexandre Desplat Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films set in New York City Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming English-language films